SolKar Drabbles
by animefreaksrus
Summary: Ten songs. One Pairing.


**10 Song Drabbles**

**Solkar**

**Distance- Christina Perri**

Sollux looked over at the angry troll. He couldn't help but admire Karkat's… beauty? Is that a way to describe him? Maybe?

The Gemini sighed and looked at his fingernails, playing with his fingers. Why couldn't Karkat share Sollux's flushed feelings? Why did Karkat have to feel flushed for Terezi?

Why not him?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. Karkat stood there, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

Sollux smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine KK."

Karkat slightly smiled. "Alright. If you have anything to tell me, tell me, alright?"

He nodded, and the Cancer walked away.

"I love you…" Sollux whispered, yellow tears clouding his eyes.

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

Karkat looked over at Sollux, who was sitting with Feferi on the horn pile. He sighed and looked at his shoes.

_Why? Why Feferi? Why not me?_

He looked back up, and saw the way Sollux was calm and happy next to the high blooded, female troll. His face seemed to brighten whenever he was around her.

Pulling his knees up close to his chest, the Cancer thought of what it would be like if they were actually together…

And he smiled.

**Remember When- Avril Lavigne**

The boy curled up as he just registered what had happened.

Karkat… left him. And it was his entire fault.

Sollux's face contorted into pain. He put his face in his hands and cried clear, salty tears. It was so simple back when they first got together. They were in love, and nothing could get in their way.

Until Sollux got close to Feferi. And everything went downhill from there.

But Sollux knew he couldn't move on.

He loved Karkat.

He always will.

**Blame It On The Rain-He Is We**

Glancing over at Terezi and Karkat, Sollux closed his eyes and scowled. He did not want to deal with that right now; seeing them suck each other's faces off like a goddamn vacuum.

It made him sick; to see the one he loves kiss someone else.

His best bro, Karkat Vantas, was Sollux's soul mate. Sollux knew it. But Karkat didn't.

He was with Terezi.

And not Sollux.

_Why?_

**Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars Cover) - Pierce The Veil**

The Gemini scowled at Karkat. "Shut up," he mumbled, a yellow blush crossing his face.

Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shot asking me if I'm still be flushed for you, even if you're blind and have no teeth. Gosh. I'll always feel like that for you, Sol. No need to get all fucking scared or some shit. I think you're fucking amazing. And don't let anyone tell you different. If they do, they won't enjoy what I'm going to do to them."

Despite being self conscious about himself now, Sollux smiled.

**All My Heart- Sleeping With Sirens**

Karkat slightly smiled as he kissed the boy in front of him. "You're such a dork," he murmured.

Sollux blinked and kissed the Cancer back. It was a slow and sweet chaste kiss. Of course, it was their first kiss, so they didn't do anything too much. Sollux wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist, and Karkat wrapped his around Sollux's neck.

After a few minutes of sweet kissing, the two boys parted, bothed flushed bright red.

Sollux coughed and said awkwardly, "What was I saying before?" he muttered.

**Trouble- Nevershoutnever**

Sollux sat next to Karkat. He smirked. "Tho KK, Are you going to give me an anthwer?" he asked.

Karkat groaned. Sollux: his personal stalker.

"The answer's still no, fuck face," he growled, taking his attention to the computer in front of him.

"Come on, one date. I promithe you won't be dithappointed!"

Karkat smirked. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Ith that a yeth?"

"Maybe's maybe, Captor. Don't get your hopes up. Now shut the fuck up and go away."

**Monster- Paramore**

Karkat looked at the mess he made. Worlds were tearing apart. People were dying. And it was his fault. He could have stopped all this from happening, but no, he didn't.

The Cancer watched his planet disappear. He watched it being destroyed.

Red tears flowed down hi s face, and he looked at Sollux.

Sollux looked back at him, and simultaneously, they looked at their dying planet, and reached for each other's hands.

**Someone Like You- The Summer Set**

Sollux chuckled at the nubby horned troll. He was just so stupid sometimes, it was unreal.

Karkat had a thing for the worst romcoms in existence. He was always attached to those things somuch, that they would always have a 'romcom date'. Karkat always demanded being the leader of every human game they played with the kids, even Twister. An ever present scowl was always on his face, though you could see a smile here and there.

Sollux smiled as Karkat cried over _The Titanic_. Why was this idiot his matepsrit?

He had no fucking idea.

**This Is War- 30 Seconds To Mars**

Karkat and Sollux were the only ones left. Bec Noir was out to kill them, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The angry mutt had killed all of their friends, and now it was going to kill them, unless they got to him first.

They had prepared for this moment, to meet up with the kids and try to defeat the evil.

Karkat looked at Sollux, who was crying silent tears. "You ready?" the Cancer mumbled.

The Gemini nodded and sniffed. "I hate thith, did thith have to happen to uth?"

Karkat sighed. "I don't know."

Sollux sobbed. "I don't want to lothe you."

Karkat bit his lip and shook his head. "You won't."

"But—"

"We will win. Just take my hand."

"But—"

"Sollux. Take my hand. And never let go."

"KK—"

"Sollux. Take. My. Hand."

And he did.


End file.
